Jean DePaul
Jean DePaul is a character in killer7. He is a young French member of the International Ethics Committee's assassin division, and is the main target of the Smith Syndicate in Sunset Part 2. He is described by Hiro Kasai as an 'elite international operative' who has personally bumped off many government officials, but Travis Bell describes him as a 'sub-par assassin', although he notes that he is a 'suave dude'. hand in killer7 mentions that he is a real 'ladies' man', and that he believes professional wrestling to be strongest fighting style (despite its essentially fake nature). DePaul is first encountered by MASK de Smith in the kitchen at Restaurant Fukushima disguised as a chef, having been dispatched by the IEC to eliminate Julia Kisugi and ruin the Liberal Party's chances of resolving the crisis peacefully. He is seen standing amidst the carnage wrought by the Heaven Smiles clutching a gun, threatening to shoot MASK if he comes any closer; when MASK does not back down he fires at him, only for MASK to literally headbutt the bullet out of the air before dispatching an invisible Heaven Smile behind DePaul. MASK asks him about the location of the other chefs and waiters, but DePaul states that they have all been killed by the Heaven Smiles. MASK advises him to flee the restaurant before continuing on his way. Iwazaru later mentions that he is sure he has seen him somewhere before. It is revealed in hand in killer7 that he manages to retrieve the Yakumo and smuggle it out of the restaurant after his meeting with MASK. Shortly after, Kasai informs Garcian that DePaul is actually an IEC assassin who has been sent to disrupt the secret talks being held between the US and Japan in the KAKU building in order to ensure Japan's destruction. The Smiths' new objective is therefore to take him out. MASK eventually encounters DePaul in the building's basement, where he ridicules MASK and Lucha Libre before attempting to take him out; his hi-tech, state-of-the-art body armour makes him impervious to firearms, but MASK simply shoots the roof above, causing it to cave in and collapse on him. Realising that all is lost, DePaul shoots himself in the mouth, killing himself instantly. After the Smiths find that the talks have collapsed and all 4 delegates have shot each other, DePaul reappears as a Remnant Psyche. He expresses admiration for MASK, encouraging him to return to the ring, whilst musing on his passion for watching professional wrestling in his childhood. He also informs the Smiths that Kenjiro Matsuoka has the Yakumo, foreshadowing Emir Parkreiner's eventual showdown with him on Battleship Island four years later by warning them that the 'war won't end' until they finally meet Matsuoka and kill him. Quotes * "Our head chef always tells us that an ideal kitchen is a kitchen clean enough that you can lick the floor!" * "Awesome..." * "We meet again, baby face!" * "Pro wrestlers sure are awesome. It reminds me of my childhood." * "Matsuken has the Yakumo. He wants to change the world. He believes that Japan will arise from the ashes. * "When you finally meet Matsuken, this can all end." Category:Assassins Category:Bosses in killer7 Category:Characters in killer7 Category:Males Category:Remnant Psyches